World of the Yellow Sun
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: A narrative poem describing a day where both Zim and Dib face off in battle.
1. Zim

Darkness.

A deep darkness over the land

Then- a flash of light in the distance

A bright and brilliant orb lifts into the sky

And warm the earth with it's rays.

A new day begins now.

View if you will, a house

An ordinary house a first, simple, plain

A few flamingos and the lawn gnomes

But

Do not be deceived

For all is not what it seems.

Look closer if you will

Look past the walls, and you will find something here

A creature not of this earth

One who is here with everything at stake

One shot is all he has left

One shot to prove himself

One chance to prove wrong all those who've mocked him

One true chance to stand before the Almighty Tallest

And proclaim, "I am worthy"

He's had chances like this before

He's screwed up

Big time.

A mistake that cost him and cost him dearly.

But learned from his mistakes, he did

And with the knowledge from that encounter 

He knows only this: "I must succeed"

There is no other option

Succeed and prove himself

Or be doomed to live with the filthy beast around him

The light cascades across his face

Through the closed blinds

As he lies on the couch asleep, plans in hand.

Crimson orbs snap open

He rises.

He goes through all the morning rituals

And adorns his ingenious disguise

Then, passing a dozing SIR by the door

He steps out into the world and onto the planet's soil.

He winces as the golden light meets his disguised eyes

And scoffs at the earthaniod soil staining his boots

This planet will be no more that a speck of dust when he gets through with it

A grin forms on his lips

Yes.

A destroyed earth

And it would have been the smallest of his race to do it

To bring down such a huge idiotic planet

As a small animal would bring down a great beast

He would make this planet fall to it's knees and bow before him

To have the inhabitants of this filthy rock

Cower at the very mention of him name.

And as his proud irken eyes adjust to the hideous star

It cheers him

For it is a reminder that this is a new day

A new chance to spread havoc and doom

To make the Tallest proud of him

To truly be worthy of the title "Invader"

And, he is reminded

As he fingers the device in his pocket

A new chance to deal with him

That human

That annoying, pitiful, arrogant human

That had meddled in his affairs far too often

A blotch constantly staining his beautify crafted plans.

But no more

This.

Yes, this is the day.

The day the human is no more.

The plan he has is flawless

Unbeatable

Nothing can defeat him this time

Nothing. 

"Now human" he thinks

__

You are mine.

As he marches proudly -

As in his nature to do so

Down the hard pavement

He stands on a small patch of grass.

The tall building labeled "Skool" stands before him

Embracing him in a shadow

Now, it is time to wait

Come on little human

Face me if you can.

Then as the irken scours the land with determined eyes

A familiar sound he hears

Click, click, click

Boots on the pavement.

He has come

A voice rings in his ears behind him

"Come on out alien"

It is time

Time to start destiny

The voice calls out again

He stepes from the shadows

turns to face him with a glare

As the voice dares to call him by name

"Zim. So finally you show"


	2. Dib

Darkness. Again we see a world in pitch-black darkness 

Across this small and lonely town 

We see a brilliant flash of a beam of light 

That sends shining golden rays across the land 

And we see this ray make a journey 

As it is in it's nature to do so 

Traveling across various buildings and yards, 

To parks, fields, and skools 

And across an ominous looking house 

One that contains a great evil 

Depending on how one views evil 

But 

As of now that house is of no concern. 

Now, keep looking, if you will, 

Past that residence. 

Keep going down the street, around the corner 

And past the stop sign 

And now 

A new scene lies before you 

Yet another house 

Seemingly ordinary enough 

Like any other house 

But 

Do not be fooled 

For held in it is a being of great power 

A being of hope 

A being that much like the rays of sun that now rush over his home 

Shall spread rays of salvation for his home 

Now 

Come, if you will, into this seemingly ordinary house 

Look past that over sized telescope 

Look past the great feats of science 

Walk past the great rooms of technology 

While they are spectacular feats of science 

They are not what make this house unusual 

Keep walking, past that creepy looking door 

And past the creepy little girl that dwells in it 

*shudder* Spooky isn't she? 

But yet, even she is not what makes this house unusual. 

Now if you go a little bit farther 

You shall come to a door 

Enter through it 

You will find various things 

UFO posters, a laptop, and various notes on a certain green fellow 

But he will come later 

Look in the corner of this 

Strange, unusual room 

And you will see a bed 

And within it 

A boy 

And this is what makes this ordinary house unordinary 

An ordinary boy wrapped in cotton sheets 

Murmuring softly in his sleep 

But remember 

Do not be fooled by his appearance 

For it is not what is outside 

But what is held inside that counts here. 

This boy rests in the comfort of his room 

Dreaming perhaps of what will come of this day 

Then, at the sound of a buzz 

Dreary eyes open 

A pale hand reaches out and silences the alarm 

And he rises. 

A bright beam of light is reflected 

As large glasses are put on 

And a look of determination crosses his face. 

A leap and he is out of his bed 

Despite the grumbling of his spooky sister 

He strides down the halls 

Confident, defiant, and proud 

And he's good reason to be 

For he is a herald 

A savior 

And a hero 

One that has been ridiculed all his life 

One dubbed a madman, a lunatic, and "just plain cwazy" 

But today 

Today is the day he shall prove them all quite mistaken 

Today he shall stare them all in the face 

And say "You were wrong" 

There is a darkness coming 

A darkness greater than earth has ever known 

And the one to bring this darkness 

Has sat only two seats away from him 

Mocking him 

As if to tell him that his plight to stop him are futile 

But this boy knows that he is wrong 

This bringer of doom shall be the one to fail 

Not he 

For he is the one to save us all 

(Although it may not be even worthy of saving) 

The one to take the threat 

Of ever chaos and misery 

And fling him back into the dark pit of hatred where he belongs! 

He walks down the hall, already dressed 

He grabs a doughnut and rushes out the door with a quick farewell 

A comment about craziness follows him 

But he pays it no mind 

HE must keep focused 

He's prepared for this all his life 

No way he's messing up now. 

He walks to the skool 

Head held high 

Hazel eyes shining with purpose 

The place where he is to meet 

This great evil that threatens us all

Click. Click. Click 

His boots move cautiously across the pavement 

And shifting eyes survey the scene 

Where is he hiding? 

He raises his voice and calls to lure him out 

For he knows he is here 

A figure steps out of the shadows 

Poorly disguised 

And black toupee shining in the sunlight 

With eyes glaring with ever-present hatred for him and his kind 

Challenging to face him 

The evil one faces the herald 

And with a sly oily voice he speaks 

"Dib. So finally you show" 


End file.
